KiraKira☆Pretty Cure Ala Mode
KiraKira☆Pretty Cure Ala Mode (キラキラ☆プリキュアアラモード KiraKira☆Purikyua A Ra Mōdo?), loosely translated as "Glittering☆Pretty Cure ALa Mode", is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation and the fourteenth installment in Izumi Todo's Pretty Cure franchise. The character designer is Marie Ino. It will premiere on February 5th, 2017, succeeding Maho Girls Pretty Cure! in its initial timeslot. The main motifs for the season are sweets and animals. Info *Director:Kohei Kureta, Yukio Kaizawa *Studio:Toei Animation *Network:TV Asahi *Running Date:February 5,2017 *Episodes: *Predecessor:Maho Girls Pretty Cure! *Successor:Hugtto Pretty Cure! *Opening:SHINE!! KiraKira☆Pretty Cure Ala Mode *Ending:Let's・La・Cookin'☆Showtime (1-22), Shubidubi☆Sweets Time (23-36, 39-49), Très bien Sambre!! (37,38) *Production:The trademark for this series was filed on October 25, 2016. It was confirmed on November 28th when Toei and Asahi set up the websites. Synopsis *''KiraKira☆Pretty Cure Ala Mode Episode List'' A cute patisserie from "KIRAKIRA Patisserie" transforms into a "Pretty Cure"!? The story about Cure Whip and the others on how they protect all sweets filled with thoughts is about to begin! I'm Ichika Usami! I'm a second grade middle school student who just loves, loves, loves sweets! When my mother comes back from working abroad, I challenge myself to make a shortcake♪ ...However it was "I'm so hungry peko~~~~!" ...interrupted by a fairy named "Pekorin" who fell from the sky!! My gosh~~ it was so surprising!! Hang on, this can't be right! Cakes thieves have been making cream explosions...there have been a lot of mysterious incidents in town.......! And the culprit is a mysterious monster!? They're looking for a type of energy that resides in sweets called "Kirakiraru", and to do that, they change all of the sweets to a disgusting black like color!! Of course, I won't let this happen to my shortcake. Because, it'll be so important for me to hear my mother say "I love it".... So here's Ichika Usami special! So when I complete my rabbit shortcake- I become a legendary Pretty Cure Patisserie~~~ !? Well, if that is the case! Ichika Usami is now renamed as "Cure Whip" who will protect the sweets...filled with all of those thoughts!!! Characters Pretty Cures *'Ichika Usami' (宇佐美いちか Usami Ichika?) /''' Cure Whip''' (キュアホイップ Kyua Hoippu?) A cheerful second year middle school student who loves sweets. When she gets excited or happy, she jumps around like a "rabbit". Despite failing all the time, Ichika still has confidence in sweet decorating. She has a skill for being able to make animal sweets. As Cure Whip, she is based off shortcakes and rabbits. *'Himari Arisugawa' (有栖川ひまり Arisugawa Himari?) /''' Cure Custard''' (キュアカスタード Kyua Kasutādo?) A hard-working second year middle school student. She is known to be as fast and light as a "squirrel". Despite being shy, no one can stop her when she talks about her favourite sweets. As the Sweets Doctor, Himari knows everything about sweets and how they effect your body. As Cure Custard, she is based off pudding and squirrels. *'Aoi Tategami' (立神あおい Tategami Aoi?) /''' Cure Gelato''' (キュアジェラート Kyua Jerāto?) An enthusiastic second year middle school student who loves freedom. She is as brave and free like a "lion". Due to her love for singing, she is the vocalist of a rock band. When it comes to making sweets, Aoi is in charge of parts that make use of her muscular strength and support one's shape. As Cure Gelato, she is based off ice cream and lions. *'Yukari Kotozume' (琴爪ゆかり Kotozume Yukari?) /''' Cure Macaron''' (キュアマカロン Kyua Makaron?) A beautiful and noble second year high school student. She is rather selfish and above everyone else like a "cat". When she is bored, she'll use her skills to perform tasks but after meeting Ichika, she starts to enjoy everyday a lot more. As Cure Macaron, she is based off macarons and cats. *'Akira Kenjo' (剣城あきら Kenjou Akira?) /''' Cure Chocolat''' (キュアショコラ Kyua Shokora?) A gentle boyish second year high school student. She'll always be by your side and has a strong sense of justice like a "dog". She knows her way around places which makes her a good person to rely on. Akira has a sickly younger sister who she tends to give chocolate to as a way of cheering her up. As Cure Chocolat, she is based of chocolate and dogs. *'Ciel Kirabohshi' (キラ星シエル Kiraboshi Shieru?) /'Cure Parfait' (キュアパルフェ Kyua Parufe?) A girl who is in second year middle school. As Cure Parfait, she is based of parfait. Mount Ichigo *'Pekorin' (ペコリン Pekorin?) A chubby fairy who loves sweets. She rather spoiled and always seems to be hungry. Depending on her moods, her ears change color and she can feel the scent of energy called "Kirakiraru" which resides in sweets. She has long aspired to meet the legendary Patisserie Pretty Cure, so she often tries to face off with the enemy, only to get either blown away or hurt. She is good at imitating cats and dogs and ends her sentences with "~peko". *'Elder' (長老 Chōrōu?) An elderly fairy. A wise old fairy who lives on Ichigo Mountain. In order to please everyone, he practices making sweets with his disciples. However, after being caught in a cream explosion, his body takes the appearance of a ghost. He often asks the Cures to protect the sweets from those who aim to steal the Kirakiraru. The Kirakiraru Thieves A group of evil and mischievous fairies who are the main antagonists. Their main goal is to steal the Kirakiraru found in the world's sweets to become powerful. They wear a red belt with a buckle that has a black star on it. Using said belt's dark energy, they can drain the Kirakiraru from sweets or desserts, which turn the sweets black. The fairies were purified in episode 11 and in episode 12, it was revealed that Giulio gave them the belts and turn them evil. *'Gummy' (ガミー Gamī?) A lizard fairy who like Kirakiraru that resides in cakes so he can turn into his monster form. *'Pulupulu' (プルプル Purupuru?) A frog fairy who like Kirakiraru that resides in puddings so he can turn into his monster form. *'Hotto' (ホットー Hottō?) A weasel fairy who likes Kirakiraru that resides in ice-creams so he can assume his monster form. *'Choucrea' (シュックリー Shukkurī?) A duck fairy who likes Kirakiraru that resides in cream puffs so he can assume his monster form. *'Maquillon' (マキャロンヌ Makyaron'nu?) A doll fairy who likes Kirakiraru that resides in macarons so she can assume her monster form. *'Bitard' (ビタード Bitādo?) A pterodactyl fairy who likes Kirakiraru that resides in chocolates so he can assume his monster form. *'Fueru' (フエール Fuēru?) A monkey fairy who likes Kirakiraru that resides in donuts so he can assume his monster form. *'Spongen' (スポンジン Suponjin?) A noodle fairy who likes Kirakiraru that resides in sponge cakes so he can assume his monster form. *'Cookacookie '(クッカクッキー Kukkakukkī?) A dragon fairy who likes Kirakiraru that resides in cookies so he can assume his monster form. *'Tarton '(タルトーン Taruton?) A wig fairy who like Kirakiraru that resides in tarts so she can assume her monster form. Unknown *'Noir' (ノワール Nowāru?) The main antagonist of the series. His purpose is to steal Kirakiraru. *'Giulio' (ジュリオ Jurio?) A masked boy wearing a black uniform. He is revealed to be Kirarin's brother named Pikarin. *'Bibury' (ビブリー Biburī?) A girl holding a doll with a hat named Iru. *'Elissio' (エリシオ Erishio?) *'Glaive' (グレイブ Gureibu?) Minor Characters *'Genichiro Usami' (宇佐美源一郎 Usami Genichiro?) Ichika's father, who works at a karate dojo. He can easily tell if a girl is feeling troubled by just looking at them. *'Satomi Usami' (宇佐美さとみ Usami Satomi?) Ichika's mother, who travels to small villages all over the world as a doctor. She often makes sweets with Ichika. * Wataru Izumi (和泉わたる Izumi Wataru?) Ichika's classmate. He is very good at sports. * Hiroki Nakano (中野ひろき Nakano Hiroki?) Ichika's classmates. He is known to be quite the lively mood maker. * Risa Kagurazaka (神楽坂りさ Kagurazaka Risa?) One of Ichika's classmates. She is quite the cheerful fan girl. * Junko Mitsuoka (光岡じゅんこ Mitsuoka Junko?) A girl in Ichika's class. She is rather easy going and laid back. Items *'Sweets Pact'-The transformation device. To use it, the girls need their respective transformation Animal Sweets and they need to yell the phrase "Cure Ala Mode・Decoration!". *'Animal Sweets'-A collectable and transformation item. *'Candy Rod'-The weapon that the Cures gain to aid them in their battles. *'Kirakiraru'-A source of energy that resides in sweets to energize people. It is the Pretty Cure's source of power that comes in a form of sparkling stars. If you eat sweets that the Kirakiraru reside in, you can become healthy. One day, someone wants to use the power of the Kirakiraru so that person decides to steal it in front of everyone. Location *'Kirakira Patisserie'-The cafe that the Cures work at. Trivia *This is the second Pretty Cure season to consist of five members with the theme colors of pink, yellow, blue, purple and red. The first being Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. *This marks the tenth anniversary of Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and along with that, it also has Miyamoto Kanako as its ending theme singer, who also debuted as Yes! Pretty Cure 5 ending theme singer. *This is the first season where all of the Cures wear full gloves instead of the usual arm warmers or bracelets. *This is the first season where all of the Cure's outfits feature animal ears and a tail. However, it is the second season to feature them after Maho Girls Pretty Cure! with Cure Mofurun. *Each episode ends with a one-minute segment showing viewers how to make the dessert featured in the episode. *The Cures announce what they represent before the actual transformation as opposed to during their introductory speech after transforming. *From episode 7 onward, each episode begins with Ichika introducing herself to the audience and explaining how she and her friends became Pretty Cures. Merchandise Please refer to the main page KiraKira☆Pretty Cure Ala Mode Merchandise for more information. Category:Anime Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure Ala Mode